Zombie Eradication and Recon Operations
Story: We're just a bunch of nobodies who decided they've had enough of the zombies. We formed a ragtag band of un-trained and skill-lacking troops in Nastya's, and soon became skilled fighters out in The Secronom Bunker. Alone, we were no one, but together, we are much more than nothing. We are: Zombie Eradication and Recon Operations! We are Z.E.R.O. and WE'RE BACK FROM THE DEAD! Purpose: This purpose of this clan is simple. We just want to have fun, and play the game. Sure we may occasionally do one or two events of boss hunting, but we aren't for role play, or clan wars. We are here to help fellow survivors and enjoy the game to it's fullest. Ranks: Point Man Custom rank for Alehandro777 "Who's bright idea was it to set a Black Titan on fire? Show me this person... so I can thank them for the challenge." "Do NOT ask how, but I survived getting hit by Leaper. It had to be the most epic moment of my life. Also, it appears Leapers love me, and tend to not attack me after that... Can't explain that either..." "I once soled Seven wraiths at once... You wanna talk tentacles? You ain't got nothing on what I saw buddy..." -A scout and survivalist. One who doesn't die easy. He's about as stubborn as the Burning Black Titan is deadly. With his AA-12 , max Endurance, and max Agility, he is well fitting of this rank. His current mission is the slay the Burning Black Titan to avenge his fallen comrade. -Black Titan kills: 4 -Burning Black Titan encounters: 2(at once) The Grand Poobah Custom rank for BillyMayes12 " More slaves for The Grand Poobah! And tiny nooses for the ants! They ate my computer!" "I am The Grand Poobah! " "The Grand Poobah never dies, dying is for you plebeians..." -Our clan's boss/hoard tackler.Messing with The Grand Poobah, is a serious mistake. With his Vulcan, he can rip a Burning Wraith to shreds in a matter of seconds. -Black Titan kills: 1 the ranger Custom rank for bob127 (was 55madmen until I restarted.) Fast, smart, deadly, and a little out there just as a Ranger should be. A truly deadly enemy with a Greyhawk 55, titanium blades, and a Vulcan. He's taken down many a bosses, and is praised as the hero of the fort when he took on three Black Titans....although he died a lot, in the end he came out on top and they were even more dead then him. "Do or Die" "HOOAH" "RANGERS LEAD THE WAY." Black Titans Killed: 4 number of times punched in the face by burning black titan: 13 each time ends in death. 0 The highest rank one can achieve. The ones we trust to watch our back. You can also recruit new members and are a stand in leader. Members: 4 -Dark Saviour 14 -hcraven -SpaceMarine555 -The Drifter -8 points/month 1 For those that can hold their own and have contributed much to the clan. 0 members: -7 points/month 2 You've proven to be quite the valuable asset. 0 members: -6 points/month 3 The higher mid class rank. You've stuck with this clan, and have proved yourself. 0 members: -5 points/month 4 The low middle class rank. 3 members: Th33z TheDiscoTimeGuy JoltDiana -4 points/month 5 You've shown potential. 1 member(s): moomooboy12 -3 points/month 6 The rank for those that still have yet to prove themselves. 0 members: -2 points/month 7 The lowest rank for initiates. 10 members: DarkOlympion7 Strdb ajkebb AnareticKnight Senpapi Anaretic Argentina452 Alphonsus60 Dopeboy Metal Dan -1 point/month custom ranks These are special classes that you need to request access to get into. Once you are rank 2, you can request access and if approved, you are treated as a rank 0 but will show up here only. Boss Bashers -These are men and women that are not afraid to lay down there lives for there comrades. Our motto: first ones in, last ones out. To become a boss basher, Private Message BillyMayes12 or Bob127 and they'll take you out and have you hunt some bosses, you must kill the boss with out help. Once you do the individual initiation test, you will receive the rank of (private) every week, (if there are enough private's) we will lead a team initiation, and depending on how you perform, you will be ranked. BillyMayes12 + Bob127(Leaders) (NCO's) Looters -These are our operatives that are built for agility. They can dodge hits and grab gear. Basically the initiation for this group is fairly easy. Just survive a grand total of 5 loot runs to the SE end zone, and one said loot runs, find either 2 lvl 50/35+repair weapons/armor OR have a grand total of $50k revenue(not profit) SpaceMarine555(Leader) The Drifter(General) Survivalists -These are the operatives that are built for agility and endurance. They can sustain multiple hits and when push comes to shove they are the last ones standing. The initiation for this is simple. Show your gear to 777, and he will take you to find a Black Titan if he thinks you can make it. If you survive long enough to find one, you're half way done! The other half is to get decked in the face by that massive creature, then make it back to Pastor or the Bunker, or any outpost of your choosing. Alive. Good luck guys ;) Alehandro777(Leader) Honorary Members these are members that one of the leaders has taken a liking to, and has played with extensively, but are in other clans or don't wanna join a clan, these members will not receive ration points but if so choose at a later date will receive a rank above that of the lowest rank I.E. 6-0 depending on how they act with a group and how they contribute to the game. bob127's honorary members: Soggy box (rank 3) Total Member Count: 20 Alehandro777(Admin) BillyMayes12(Admin) SpaceMarine555(Admin) Bob127 (Admin) The Drifter DarkSaviour14 Th33z JoltDiana hcraven TheDiscoTimeGuy DarkOlympion7 moomooboy12 Strdb ajkebb AnareticKnight Senpapi Anaretic Argentina452 Alphonsus60 Dopeboy Metal Dan Requirements: We require the following to join: Post on our forum your: Name: Level: Profession: What outpost you are at: Why you want to join: You will then receive a PM from one of the owners stating if you have been accepted or not. Note: If you receive no answer from us, that doesn't mean no. It means we haven't had a chance to look at your application or something like that. You WILL receive a message stating if you are accepted or not. Rules: 0. Follow ALL Dead Frontier rules(duh) 1. No sexism or racism. EVER!!!!!(Alehandro777 is ESPECIALLY intolerant to racism and may kick on first warning. You've been warned) 2. No being disrespectful. Even if someone is being disrespectful to you, try to be the better person and just walk away. 3. No stealing from our storage. 4. TRY to post in the forum at least once a month and be active. We aren't gonna flip out because you have life, but being able to play with you and keep the forum active would be nice. If you don't post, well... then you will have to simply go on with your life and try to post next month. however, repeated accounts of not posting may make this clan go under. 5. We'd rather if you didn't multi-clan, but we aren't going to kick you. You'll just rank up half as fast. No worries. Just please let us know if you are doing this. 6. This one is more just common courtesy. Please let one of the 3 owners know if you are going to leave the clan. 7. Respect the Dried Truffles. 8. Feel free to ask for some funds from the owners to help buy your items... just be prepared to pay it back over time when you have money. (Don't worry, we won't charge interest or for-close on you or anything :P) Upcoming events -(Burning) Black Titan Hunting: -Various times the owners will go hunting for a (Burning) Black Titan. We will post so on the forum, and wait approximately 30 minutes for any to join before leaving the bunker. All are welcome regardless of level. Any hits made by you will get us closer to killing it. -Last man standing: Soon, Alehandro777 will take a bunch of members to the deepest part of the SEZ and initiate a load of aggro. Then, all the members must fight for their lives as the hoard advances. The last one left standing(Excluding 777) will win a fabulous prize.(It's just so super I have no idea what it is yet! :O But don't worry, it'll be good.) What will get you kicked? Breaking rules 0 ,1, 2 or 3 will get you warning. 3 warnings in quick succession will result in Probation which wears off after a month. However, one warning during probation, or a second probation shortly after getting off it, will result in permanent ban. Rule 7, is a joke, but still... show some respect for them. They rock. Clan wars: Here's the thing... we're here to kill the zombies. Not other people. Zombies yes, people no. So we will not be engaging in any clan wars. Members of this clan can PvP if they want(I'm not going to enforce my own ideals on you), but we will not be doing any clan war events as we are here to primarily help each other, not shoot each other. How to rank up: -Staying with the clan will rank you up slowly. -Killing bosses with us, will also rank you up based on the boss and if you survive or not. (Hint 1- not surviving will do a bit and just running around and not contributing, will do nothing.) (Hint 2- A Black Titan, Burning Wraith or Burning Giant Spider, will rank you up fast. The others, not as much.) -Going on loot runs and surviving will rank you up. The three owners are based in Fort Pastor and as such make loot runs to the farthest bottom right corner of the map you can reach. Surviving such loot runs as those will rank you up fast. -Donating items to the storage and taking less items will also help rank you up. Why rank up? Well why not!?: Depending on a rank, you get certain points to spend. 1 for rank 7, 2 for 6, 3 for 5 etc. These will allow you do buy various items from storage. Note: You cannot stack up points from a previous month. If you don't use them you loose em. storage Meds and food are 1 point, clothes are two, low gear is three, medium gear is 4, high gear is 5 and great is 6. Gear is categorized by the respective skill points needed. IE: an exterminator mesh is something like a 50 in strength, so it is in good gear. NOTHING as our clan storage was deleted. Clan Bank Account: $0.00 Boss kills as a clan: We like to keep a running tally of the kills we get as a group or even solo while part of the clan. Once one has been killed, report it to the owners so we can add your kill to the tally. Burning Zombies:237 Titan:67 Burning Titan: 5 Mother:37 Burning Mother:7 Giant Spider: 42 Burning Giant Spider:16 Wraith:32 Burning Wraith:6 Black Titan:18 Burning Long Arm: 0 Burning Flesh Hound: 13 Burning Rumbler: 0 Burning Black Titan: 0 Zombie reindeer: 0 Santa:8 Egg Head: 3 Slender Man: 3 Pumpkin Head: 7 Elves: Too many.(Not even going to add these to total as they go down too easily.) Total: 494 Players of the week: This section is for the top looters( and contributed to storage) and boss killers within our clan. The 5 owners CANNOT be listed and you can't win both, as that is redundant. It will be updated every Friday. Winners will be treated like a rank 0 for storage privileges until the following Friday. Boss Slayer: Looter: